Spectra
Spectra (スペクトル Supekoturo) is a member of the Sub Zero Pirates. She consumed the Ebu Ebu no Mi, making her a Webbing Human. Profile Physical Appearance Spectra a slim woman of average height with long, mint green hair, gathered and tied into a series of massive, dread-lock like curls jutting outwards from the back of her head. She has fair skin and emerald eyes with long eyelashes. She favors wearing thick rose-colored lipstick and a shiny pair of spherical blue earrings. Spectra's voluptuous figure is hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed. Befitting her spider-like theme, the outfit entirely covered in a webbed pattern. This distinctive outfit has elongated parts composed of fishnet in correspondence to the outer sides of Spectra's thighs. She's doesn't sport any footwear, with the suit covering her feet as well. Personality Spectra is a relaxed, very laid back and light hearted person who resents her past. She is very independent, shown when she decided to be the first to leave the Cypress household in many generations. She is also very vain and flirtatious, believing her own beauty is second to none. She considers all members of her family, as a part of her past, and thus decides to resent them. Now, she has decided to follow Skyren, and become a Pirate to chase her own dreams. She has a very high respect level for Skyren and will follow any of his orders willingly, albeit often with goodnatured teasing. Powers and Abilities Spectra is very a capable fighter, proficiently using her devil fruit to act as a ranged fighter, normally in a supporting role. Devil Fruit Main Article: Ebu Ebu no Mi Spectra ate the paramecia type Web Web Fruit which allows her to create and manipulate webs made from an super powerful and elastic strands of silk. Like the silk of an actual spider, her webs are extremely durable to the point that when it is thicker than a centimeter in diameter it cannot be cut by normal swords or knives. She can however, manipulate her webbing to be a more gum like weave of solid gold-colored weapons. Additionally, she can form armor by releasing a thick layer of quick-hardening webbing through her pores. History Spectra comes from the esteemed Cypress household, a family dedicated to preserving the dinosaur wildlife of Spring Island. However, after being caught in a triceratops stampede, she spent years of her childhood terrified to go near them. Although, she eventually overcame her fear, she would never share her family's affinity and was largely regarded as a disappointment, especially compared to her brother Lucius who was a prodigy when it came to interacting with dinosaurs. Over the years, between pressure from her parents to be like the rest of the family and constant teasing from her older siblings at not being able to do so, Spectra began to despise the island, viewing it as a prison and the vermin monstrosities on it as the reason for her family's disproval. One day while she was out with Lucius documenting triceratops nests, he made a remark about how ridiculous her fear had been, leading them into such an argument that Spectra snapped and kicked a group of eggs in frustration, breaking the fragile shells and the fragile life they contained. Outraged, her family decided to banish her from the island forever. Instead of waiting to be detained and deported, Spectra hijacked their family boat and ran away. Despite relishing in her newfound freedom, Spectra was utterly alone, and unsure of where to go. She was found by Skyren who offered her the opportunity of a lifetime - travel, adventure and best of all, human companionship. Category:Sub-Zero Pirates Member Category:Cypress Household Member